1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical systems and more particularly to those optical systems used to enhance the viewing of instrument indicia.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is utilized to enhance the viewability of a vehicle instrument panel that is obstructed by the steering column or wheel of the vehicle. In recent years, vehicles are being equipped with steering columns which are vertically adjustable in a manner which will permit ease of operation by the vehicle operator. The difficulty which has arisen through the use of such adjustable steering columns is the obstruction of the instrument panel of the vehicle. Since the steering wheel and column is adjustable in the vertical direction, there is no fixed relationship between the position of the steering wheel and column and the instrument panel. As a result, when a vehicle operator adjusts the steering column and wheel to adjust to the operator's requirements, there is a likelihood that the steering column or wheel will be positioned in such a manner as to obstruct the operator's view of the instrument panel. Since the speedometer of the vehicle is typically located in the vicinity of the steering column, the operator's obstructed view of the speedometer can cause great inconvenience and actually create the likelihood of danger to the operator.
Many devices are taught by the prior art to enhance instrument gauges, dials and other information bearing material. In general, substantially all of the devices taught by the prior art utilize a magnifying optical system to merely enlarge the data appearing on the instrument. It is clear that the problem sought to be solved by the present invention would in no way be resolved through the use of the typical instrument enlarging or reflecting devices taught by the prior art.
A problem sought to be solved by the present invention is based upon the existance of an obstructed view of the vehicle instrument panel because of the adjustability of steering columns and steering wheels of modern vehicles. Since a vehicle must be capable of being operated by operators of all sizes, the adjustable steering column has a large variation in available positions, but in all cases, the positioning at least includes vertical movement of the steering column and wheel. Since the instrument panel remains in a fixed position, movement of the steering column will include at least one position where vital instrument readings are obstructed by the steering wheel and column.
In order to solve the problems left unresolved by the prior art, the present invention utilizes a reflective member which is disposed below the instrument panel which is to be viewed and positioned intermediate the panel and the vehicle operator. It is clear that it would be dangerous to include any silvered or other reflective surface to implement the present invention. The present invention utilizes a clear, translucent member which can be properly positioned to receive the visual image of the obstructed instrument panel and reflect the image of same for viewing by the operator. The present invention is constructed without the necessity of typical light reflecting surfaces. A semi-cylindrical member is appropriately disposed in front of and below the instrument panel in a manner which will place the base reflecting surface at a position which is substantially the image object of the curved surface of the reflecting member. In this manner, a non-inverted reflected image of the instrument panel is provided the operator without the need for direct light reflecting surfaces and despite the fact that the direct view of the panel is obstructed by the steering column or wheel of the vehicle.